A Christmas Wish Comes True
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Ryou only wants one thing for Christmas; Bakura.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh…which means I don't own Ryou, Malik, Bakura, or Marik either…so…sad…**

**Okay, this is for all the BakuraxRyou lovers! I wanted to make a Christmas fan fiction since it's close to Christmas and what better way to make it then with Bakura and Ryou?**

**I'm putting this up early because I don't think I'll be on the computer to put it up on Christmas or Christmas Eve.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Christmas Wish Comes True**

It was a cold snowy night in December. Malik and Ryou decided to go to the mall and buy something special for their yami's. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, so the mall wouldn't be opened; employees would be home celebrating the special day with their loved ones.

Bakura decided that he and Ryou would celebrate Christmas Day with Marik and Malik. And as always, Ryou did get any say in the matter.

Bakura treated Ryou like he was a pain in his ass all the time, but that never stopped him from being so protective of his hikari. Whenever someone Bakura doesn't know comes too close to Ryou, Bakura rushes him away as if the person was out to get him.

Ryou smiled; remembering that Bakura wouldn't let him leave the house without his winter coat and snow hat. He loved how much his yami 'acted' like he cared, but Ryou knew that Bakura could _never _love him. No matter how protective he was and no matter how much Ryou loved him with all his heart.

"So…where do you wanna go first?" Malik asked his best friend.

Malik and Ryou used to date about a year ago, but the two teens thought it would be best to just be friends; especially since they fell in love with their other halves. It's such a good thing that the two could remain such good and loyal friends.

The one thing that the Briton envied the most about the Egyptian was that his yami returned his love. Something Bakura would never do.

"You pick first." Ryou answered, putting on his goofy, yet adorable smile. Ryou knew _exactly _what he was going to get Bakura. But for some reason he wanted to put it off for a little longer. Maybe he was afraid that the tomb thief wouldn't accept the gift; maybe he would throw it out, burn it, and laugh at Ryou. The worried albino shook off these thoughts.

_No, as much as Bakura could be mean, he would never, and I repeat, NEVER do anything like that to hurt me. Would he?_

The two teens were looking for very sharp knives for Malik's lover- for some reason Marik was drawn to knives and would chop up food and whatever he could get his knives on- when Ryou spotted Bakura flirting-well…it sure looked like flirting- with some guy. Ryou bit his lip; he was nervous. Ryou never saw Bakura talk to this guy before. Was his yami hiding something from him? Or maybe Bakura was just being nice

_Bakura wouldn't be nice to some stranger. He has to know this guy. He HAS to. AND he's keeping it a secret from me!_

"Is-is that…Bakura?" Malik was now at his best friend's side.

Ryou felt like someone ripped his heart out, crushed it to a million pieces, and shoved it back into his chest.

"Where are you going?!" Malik yelled after the albino.

Bakura turned when he thought he heard Malik's voice. Since Malik and Ryou decided to go out and all Marik wanted to do was watch TV, Bakura thought it would be a great time to go shopping and look for a present for Ryou. After all, his hikari does deserve something nice.

He was talking to a salesperson about a necklace for Ryou. It was a golden color; one side engraved with a sun and the other side, a moon. The sales person was friendly and since Bakura was in such a good mood, he found himself laughing and talking with the guy; which didn't happen often. But when he turned around, he wasn't ready for what he saw; his hikari was running away, and it looked like he was…crying? That made Bakura's heart drop.

_Why cry? It's not like he's mine…he's not cheating on me, we aren't even together...  
_As much as Ryou told himself this, there seemed to be even more tears making their way down his face.  
_Well…better just get his present and get out of here._

Malik never bothered to talk about the whole incident that happened earlier. He knew that Ryou didn't want to talk about it, so he just let it go. He hated seeing his friend so down, so he just placed his arm around the albino's shoulder for comfort; letting his best friend know that he was there for him. When Ryou wanted to talk about it, he would and Malik knew not to pester him about it.

When the two teens returned to the Briton and tomb thief's house, they looked at Marik and Bakura suspiciously who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"What are you two up to?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just talking about something important." Marik answered motioning for his lover to come and join him on the couch.

"No plans to try and take over the world?" Marik shook his head. "No plans to kill anyone?" Again, he shook his head which earned him a gentle kiss from Malik.

Bakura hated this. Seeing how his friend got the love of his life when he couldn't even get Ryou to love him. This just fuckin' sucked! He was talking to Marik about the present he got for Ryou before they came home, and Marik said that Ryou would probably like it. He also told Marik about how he saw Ryou running away crying. Marik just shrugged and said he would ask Malik.

Ryou cleared his throat which caused, Bakura, Marik, and Malik to look over at him.

"I'm going up to bed now." Ryou put on a fake smile, hoping that no one would notice. "Malik, Marik, I'll see you two on Christmas. Bakura, "he still held that fake smile in place, "Goodnight." Then, the albino ran upstairs before anyone could say anything; closing and locking the door behind him. He stripped out of his clothes, keeping on his silky dark blue boxers, and climbed into bed; letting darkness consume him.

"…And that's why he ran away…" Malik told Bakura and Marik-they were still seated on the couch- about what happened earlier today at the mall when the two yami's gave Ryou a worried look which they tried to hide, but didn't hide it too well from Malik.

Bakura snorted, "It was a sales person…and I was in a good mood." Bakura couldn't believe that Ryou actually cried because he thought that he was flirting. Ryou is the one that stole his heart. Ryou, dammit!

It was Christmas Eve. Bakura was watching TV while Ryou was up in his room wrapping Bakura's robber's DVD. He hoped Bakura would like the gift.

Ryou quickly threw the gift under the bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened just enough for Bakura to poke his head in.

"Everything okay in here?" The tomb thief asked suspiciously, now opening the door to walk in.

"Everything is absolutely fine!" Ryou spoke cheerfully. He opened his eyes to see Bakura glaring at him which caused the albino to look away.

"I heard you throw something under the bed, what was it?" Bakura walked over to Ryou's bed and was about to look under it when Ryou threw tape at the thief's head.

"NO!"

Bakura rubbed his head where the tape hit him. "DAMNIT RYOU! What was that for?!" Ryou looked away and blushed.

"I'm not done wrapping your present…" He murmured.

Bakura's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh…well then…I'll let you go then." And at that, he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Bakura wasn't surprised that Ryou got him a present. One, because that's just the way Ryou was; a warm hearted creature, and two, Malik had already told him when he told the tomb robber and tomb keeper about why Ryou ran away crying.

"Marik! Eat like a civilized person!" Malik screamed at his yami who was shoving turkey into his mouth. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were celebrating Christmas day with a special dinner that Ryou cooked up for everyone. "I don't think Ryou made food so you couldn't taste it!"

"Sorry Ryou! It's delicious. It's just…" Marik looked down at his plate. "…that Malik wouldn't let me eat…he tied me to my bed in the dark. And wouldn't feed….OWWWW!!!" Malik hit Marik on the head quite hard.

"He lie's Ryou! He lies!" Ryou laughed at this. He knew Malik would never do that. He was just too good and loving to the ones around him. He and Bakura used to hate each other though; it's a surprise at how they get along when a year ago they couldn't be in the same room together. And Marik just made things up all the time which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"I think if anyone was doing the torturing it'd be you." Bakura murmured.

"What did you say tomb thief?!" And at that the two immature yami's went into the living room, leaving Ryou and Malik alone.

"So…you okay?" Malik asked his best friend.

Ryou placed down his fork and sighed, "My one wish for Christmas…you know what that is?" Ryou didn't wait for Malik to respond. "My only wish for Christmas is for Bakura to love me as I love him, for him to love me with all his heart." The albino spoke to his best friend.

Malik was gonna respond before he was interrupted by his yami with Bakura next to him. "Come on guys! TIME TO GIVE EACHOTHER PRESENTS!"

The four sat around the Christmas tree that Ryou set up. Malik and Marik gave each other their gifts and were now looking at Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou was holding Bakura's wrapped gift when he ripped it out of his hikari's hand; causing him to jump.

The tomb thief ripped the wrapping paper off like a crazed animal then stopped when he saw the new robber's DVD that he's been wanting.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ROBBERS! Cops should totally let the robbers get away with all the shit they steal."

Everyone looked at Bakura like he was a maniac. But Ryou just smiled; he was happy that his yami loved it.

"Here." Bakura threw Ryou his gift.

Ryou gasped when he saw the golden necklace engraved with a moon and a sun or different sides. "Bakura…I…it's…oh…."

"The salesman helped me pick it out." Ryou's head shot up to look at Bakura who was smirking.

_He saw me…he saw me that day.  
_And now that Ryou thought of it, the guy was actually wearing a uniform with a name tag.

_But that still doesn't explain…_

Ryou decided to forget about it, it doesn't matter. He was having a good Christmas day with his friends'.

Bakura put down his gift, glaring at Marik and Malik, letting them know if they touched it, he would rip their heads' off and went over to Ryou and clipped the necklace onto him.

Ryou could feel himself blushing when he felt his yami's cool pale hands on the back of his neck when he put the necklace on him. His heart felt almost complete. _Almost. _He only needed one more thing, Bakura's love.

"Bye guys!" Ryou called to Malik and Marik out the front door as they started walking home. After closing the door and Bakura was watching his new DVD, Ryou decided to clean up. He took the wrapping paper and threw it into the trash bag. He gasped when he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Merry Christmas, Ryou." He heard his yami whisper in his ear. Bakura spun Ryou around and captured his hikari's lips for a precious moment.

"Bak-whaa-"

"I love you, Ryou. I've always loved you. And to hear that your wish was for me to love you…I knew that I couldn't hide it anymore. You returned my feelings."

Ryou didn't know what to say at first. He was speechless. His yami loved him back all along and he had no idea. "You heard me?" He got a nod from Bakura which made the Briton jump up onto his toes and kiss him.

"I love you too, Bakura. You've completed me, Merry Christmas."

-Owari-

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Check out my other Christmas fan fic. story, "A Special Christmas Gift."**


End file.
